


L'homme au cigare

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [14]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Gen, Side Story, Space Adventure Cobra references, UDC!verse, Unexpected Meeting, former lover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Repost] [UDC!verse] La compagne d'Aiolia a eu une vie avant de le rencontrer puis de partager son existence. Un autre homme. Du genre envahissant. <b>Ecrit par : Chrysos</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	L'homme au cigare

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Chrysos
> 
> Timeline: préquelle, se déroule environ 2 ans avant le début d'UDC.

  _New York, Etats-Unis d’Amérique, 2001_

L’odorat d’Aiolia était, faute d’entraînement suffisant, son sens le moins développé. Ce jour-là, pourtant, ce sens ignoré fut le premier à alerter le Lion de la présence d’un intrus sur son domaine. A peine, le grec avait-il ouvert la porte de son appartement qu’il détecta une fragrance inhabituelle. L’odeur, écoeurante au possible, était celle d’un cigare en fin de parcours mais qui, de son vivant, avait pris grand soin de marquer de sa présence chaque meuble pour les nombreuses heures à venir. 

Etonné, le cadet des Xérakis se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. Le mystérieux pollueur était bel et bien là, aux prises avec une Jane plus remontée que jamais. 

— N’insiste pas, rugissait la belle, mais ferme compagne du grec. Il est hors de question que je te rende le moindre service ! 

Son interlocuteur, installé dans le fauteuil fétiche d’Aiolia, se fendit d’une moue de petit garçon contrarié et écrasa tristement son cigare dans un cendrier déjà bien rempli. L’homme, la quarantaine bien sonnée, n’était pas vraiment une gravure de mode. 

Le nez fort, les lèvres charnues et de courts cheveux blonds en broussaille, il rappelait vaguement quelqu’un au chevalier d’or. Très chic, le parasite portait un costume taillé sur mesure qui laissait deviner une musculature assez conséquente. Les yeux mi-clos, il posa le menton dans sa main et rétorqua à son assaillante : 

— Tu es dure ! Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais le premier venu. Rappelle-toi, fut un temps où tu te serais littéralement pliée en quatre pour satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs. 

— Jamais de la vie ! Même à cette époque, nous… 

Jane remarqua alors Aiolia, spectateur incrédule de ce vaudeville étrange. Désappointée, elle bafouilla : 

— Tu es déjà rentré !? Je croyais que tu devais finir tard, ce soir ? 

L’inconnu, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, lança à la jeune femme : 

— Ça, c’est la pire réplique à sortir à ta moitié lorsqu’elle te découvre en compagnie d’un autre homme. 

Se relevant comme un diable monté sur ressort, l’intrus agrippa la main du frère d’Aioros et fit les présentations d’usage : 

— Vous devez être son dernier fiancé en date ? Je suis Johnson, ancien partenaire de travail et de cœur de Jane. 

L’absurdité de la situation et le sans-gêne du dénommé Johnson coupèrent la chique d’Aiolia. Jane, déconfite, se reprit aussitôt et renchérit : 

— Exact, Cob… Johnson était autrefois mon coéquipier et ma plus belle erreur de jeunesse. Heureusement qu’avec le temps, mes goûts se sont améliorés. 

Gouailleur, l’intéressé riposta : 

— Les tiens peut-être, mais ceux de tes sœurs sont restés à leur plus bas niveau. Mon téléphone résonne encore de leurs cris d’amour. Que veux-tu, ce qui est perdu pour l’une ne l’est pas forcément pour les autres… 

Une goutte d’acide projetée à deux cents kilomètres heures dans de la nitroglycérine, voilà la meilleure description de l’état dans lequel se trouva Jane après cette « innocente » réplique. Furieuse, elle attrapa Johnson par le bras et le traîna jusqu’à la sortie. Bizarrement, il ne résista pas le moins du monde quand elle le jeta dehors et lui referma la porte sur le bras gauche… lequel, sous le choc, se détacha et chuta dans un bruit mat sur le sol. 

Avant qu’Aiolia ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Jane le renseigna : 

-Pas de panique, ce n’est qu’une prothèse. Le vrai, il l’a perdu il y a bien longtemps, en même temps que son amour-propre et son cerveau. 

Alors que le Lion, stupéfait, ramassait le membre artificiel par réflexe, on frappa à la porte. Johnson, infatigable, déclara : 

— Dites, ce serait possible de récupérer mon bras ? Ca coûte une fortune ces engins-là et, en ce moment, je suis un peu court à tout point de vue. 

A bout de patience, Jane s’apprêtait à saisir la prothèse pour frapper sauvagement le harceleur. Fort heureusement Aiolia, devinant sa pensée, proposa : 

— Je m’en charge. 

— Ne le tue surtout pas, préconisa sa bien-aimée. C’est un plaisir que je me réserve pour mes vieux jours. 

Sur cette belle mise en garde, Aiolia sortit. Johnson, cigare au coin des lèvres, le regarda refermer la porte avec la plus infinie précaution et commenta : 

— Vous avez raison, avec elle on n’est jamais trop prudent. En tout cas, j’admire votre self-control. A votre place, beaucoup se seraient montrés plus jaloux. 

Rendant son membre à l’estropié, le grec haussa les épaules et rétorqua : 

— Jaloux, vous dites ?! Pourquoi, je devrais l’être ? 

A nouveau complet, Johnson avoua : 

— Pas le moins du monde. Entre Jane et moi, c’est du passé. Ça ne vous fera peut-être pas plaisir de l’entendre, mais je la connais bien, cette furie. Elle vous aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. En fin de compte, c’est plutôt moi qui pourrais être jaloux. 

Aiolia perçut une pointe de regret dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Curieux, il supposa : 

— Vous n’aviez pas vraiment de service à lui demander. 

— Qui sait, répliqua seulement le beau parleur, en détournant le regard. Puisqu’on en est aux confidences, je n’ai pas vraiment eu d’aventure avec ses sœurs. Enfin, pas tellement. Mais, pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que ce sont elles qui m’ont provoqué. Je suppose que pour un beau gaillard comme vous, ce doit être la même chose. Elle doivent constamment vous faire du pied dès que Jane a le dos tourné. 

— Pas du tout, s’écria Aiolia. 

Eclatant de rire pour de bon, l’inquisiteur s’exclama : 

— Prudence est mère de sûreté, surtout quand les portes ont des oreilles. Vous êtes malin, ça me fait plaisir pour Jane. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. 

Tournant les talons, Johnson s’éloigna. Aiolia l’entendit murmurer, en guise d’épilogue : 

— Tâchez de la rendre heureuse. Elle le mérite. 

Machinalement, le grec hocha la tête. Oubliant aussitôt l’incident, il regagna son appartement et, sans un mot, ouvrit les fenêtres en grand. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Jane est directement inspirée de la Jane Nelson / Jane Royal issue du manga et de l'anime Space Adventure Cobra. Et l'homme au cigare ici est bien Cobra, transposé dans notre monde contemporain. le texte de Chrysos contient de nombreuses références à ce manga très ancien, que les moins de trente ans ont très peu de chance de connaître.


End file.
